home is were the heart is
by jonn254
Summary: when Sengo finds a bracer in the bunya mountains he gets sent to a dimention thats very very diffrent to the one he calls home warning may contain oc/oc and possbile po/tigress idk yet
1. Chapter 1

**Home is where the heart is.**

**Chapter 1 **

Sengo stood leaning on a wooden balcony staring at one of the water falls that were littered through out the bunya mountains. Hearing a noise behind him he turns around only to find nothing._ Must have been a scrub turkey _he thought turning back to look at the waterfall. Just as he started to drift in thought again he heard the noise again it was closer now. Curios he started walking in towards where he had heard the noise. As he got closer to the where the noise had been a scrub turkey ran out from under a fern as it ran off Sengo smiled and turned to head back to the path but as he did so there was a crunch and the ground gave way underneath him.

As the dust cleared he looked around _by the looks of it I'm in some kind of cave _he thought squinting into the darkness around him he spotted a glitter of light ahead of him as he reached it he realized that it was some kind of sliver bracer and the closer he got the more it glowed. Every part of his body was now screaming to him to run away paying no head to what his body was telling him to do he picked the bracer up . The moment he touched the bracer everything began to glow in the same sliver light the bracer was emitting. To afraid to do anything Sengo just stared at the bracer as it melted onto his hands and begun covering his wrists. Soon he felt nothing but pain a the the bones in his fingers shrank and changed places. His fingers shrank and His nails vanished only to be replaced with claws. As he watched this happen a yellow and spoted black fur began spreading out from under the bracers. As the fur speard across his chest he felt a sharp pain down his back tunring his head slightly he saw a tail emerging from his back as he watched the tail grow he felt the bone in his legs and feet changing shape. The fur continued spreading both up and down his body. As the fur reached his face he blacked out from a mixture of fear and pain.

**

Sengo woke with a start sitting straight up he checked his body. With the exception of his chest his body was complty covered in a yellow fur with black spots and for some reson he had a pair of dark blue shorts on._ What the fuck happened to me _he thought as he picked himself up looking around he found that the exit to the cave was close. As he exited the cave he was blinded by the light of the sun so he just stood were he was and waited for his eyes to a just. When they did he found himself on the edge of a valley. Scaning the valley he saw a large plume of black smoke coming from what appered to be a farm house. Without think he charged off towards the smoke. Something in his gut telling him that whoever ownd that farm house was in trouble.

(ok so heres the frist chapter this is just an Idea so please review and tell me what you thought and rember boredom leads to curiosity and curiosity killed the cat so unless you hate cats don't get bored.)


	2. Chapter 2

Home is where the heart is .

Chapter 2

Sengo's eyes watered as he neared the farm house. Squinting his eyes Sengo began moving towards the burning farm house "well well well what do what have here?" said a voice behind him "looks like one of the the fucking villagers are trying to be a hero." responded another. Sengo's shoulder dropped _great just what I wanted a group of trouble makers _he thought to himself. Turning around he spoke "Look I don't know who you think...." his voice faltering as he realized that his so called trouble makers were a pair of bulls both twice his size. "oh what was that?" one of the bulls said mockingly. "I think this pathetic villager just tried to talk back." responded the other in the same mocking tone. The other bull smiled evilly "looks like he need to be taught a lesson." he said as he began advancing towards Sengo. Just then a orange blur shot out of nowhere tackling Sengo it forced him out of the way of the bull. As he hit the ground the thing that tackled him disappeared. Quickly picking himself to his feet he looked over to where the bulls were. A smile spread across his face the bulls were getting their ass handed to them on a silver platter by what he guessed were a crane, a snake , a monkey and a tigress which he guessed had just saved him there was also some kind of insect attacking the pressure point all of the bulls bodys in a fews short seconds the bulls where down and by the looks of it the weren't getting up any time soon. Something in his mind sparked he knew where he was now he thoughts chase each other around his mind _ok so thats the furious five what means I've some how ended up in the kunfu panda movie or I'm lying unconscious in some cave and this is all some warped dream thats buried in my subconscious, or _mabye he looked down at the bracers on his arms _these have somthing to do with what happened_.

**

"hey are you ok?" asked a voice nervously looking up Sengo saw a worryed looking Panda in front of him. Putting on a fake smile Sengo answered him "yeh I'm fine." "who are you people?" he inquired.

The panda didn't get a chance to answer as the tigress moved forward and answered for him "I am Tigress." she said pointing at the crane she continued "this is crane monkey viper and mantis and." she gestured at the panda "this is Po the dragon warrior now if you have any more stupid questions you like to ask can the please wait until we vacate the area as this is most likely a small army of bandits and scavangers come to loot whats left of this farm house." she said in a voice that rang with impatience.

Sengo felt a pang of hatred towards Tigress but he quickly concealed it under a wall of emotions as they began to move off. After a few minutes of walking Po attemped to strike up a conversation "so what you name?" he asked Sengo. Looking at the panda Sengo "Sengo and to answer your next question no i'm not from around here." Po taking a moment to think asks "so where are you from?"

Sengo took a moment _it wouldn't be a good idea to tell them the truth just yet _he thought "lets just say I'm not from around here." he answered. seeing a blur of colour he snapped around just in time to see a white tipped tail disappear behind a tree. Unsure what to do he just stood there staring at the tree. "SENGO." Tigress shouted causing him to jump "hurry it up I want to get back to the palace before night fall." taking on last look at the tree he shruged turning around he began following the five again. As he walked a figure zipped out from behind the tree and began following them staying just out of site.

(ok heres next chapter sorry it took so long *net problems my bad* and for any errors I tend to get rather focused on writing and don't see what i'm putting on the page until it's to late also I will try to make that chapters longer.)


	3. Chapter 3

Home is where the heart is

Chapter 3

"Thanks for helping me." Sengo says giving a quick bow to each of the 6 masters before heading off down a random street.

Once he was sure Sengo was out of earshot Po turned to face the 5 "I it just me or was that villager a little bit odd?"he asked "what do you mean?" Crane queried. Po shrugged "it was like he was hiding something when ever I tried talking to him he wouldn't give me a straight answer and he kept looking over his shoulder like he was checking to see if he was being followed." Po responded

Crane thought for a moment "now that you mention it he was behaving a bit strange but we're probably just seeing enemies were there ar'nt any I mean it's not like we've had a break since you defeated Tia Lung." said crane.

"yeah gess your right." agreed Po

**

Meanwhile Sengo was walking down a small alley when he heard the sound of foot steps trailing behind him. Stopping suddenly he span around only to find an empty alley "you don't belong here ?" a voice said behind him. Jumping out of his skin Sengo span back around to find a female leopard in front of him "excuse me?" Sengo asked trying to be polite.

"you don't belong here." she repeated "this is not your world and I suggest you leave." she continued.

"Why? It's not like I'm hurting any one being here." Sengo said

"trust me staying here will just get you killed."she muttered glancing down the alley her eyes opened wide "SHIT they've found us." quickly turning back to Sengo she handed him a parchment "take the to master Shifu he'll know what it means." with that she leapt up onto "If you get out of here alive I'll meet you in the hall of heroes when the moon is at it's fullest." she said before disappering across the roofs.

Bewildered by what had just happened Sengo turned pocketing the parchment he turned to head out of the alley only to find his path blocked by a pair of Tigers, quicking looking behind him he found that the other end had been blocked as well. "hand behind your head leopard." one of the tigers in front of him ordered. Sengos gut told him not to trust the tigers "hands behind your head NOW."the tiger repeated. Sengo turned back to the tiger staring him down he said in a clear voice "fuck you."

before leaping up and attempted to grab hold of the rafter above him but the lead tiger caught him in mid jump slamming him to the ground. As Sengo tried to pick himself up he received a kick to the gut. Lashing out in retaliation Sengo knocked the tiger off it's feet. His reward for this was just another kick to the guts this time a lot hard he felt his ribs break and all the wind leave his lungs rolling over he found the lead tiger standing over him "you should have done as you where told." he hissed lift up his foot to crush Sengo's neck. Closing his eyes Sengo awaited death but nothing happened opening his eyes Sengo found Tigress looking down at him "Can't you go five minutes without getting into a fight."she said as she helped him stand back up. "Po I need you to carry Sengo I'll lead."Tigress called out, Po walking away from one of the now unconscious Tigers grabed hold of Sengo's arm and began helping him walk. "thanks for the help back there." Sengo said but Po didn't respond insyead he stared straight ahead at the back of a certain female tiger.

Noticing this Sengo smiled inwardly _should have known_ he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Home is where the heart is

Chapter 4

"So Tigress where are we going?"Sengo asked. Not looking at him Tigress answered "we're head to the jade place hopefully you'll be able to stay out of trouble long enough to get there."

the mention of the jade place sparked something in his mind reaching into his pocket his hand touched the message he had been given.

"hey I just rembered. I was given a message for master Sh...." he stopped he felt like he couldn't breath and a white mist was beginning to obscure his vision. His legs gave out form under him cause him to fall to the ground. To weak to pick himself up he rolled over and stared blankly upwards and everything slowly disappeared. The last thing he saw was Tigress and Po standing above him trying frantically to keep him conscience.

**

Po paced anxiously around the room. When Sengo collapsed he had carryed him up every step to the jade place while Tigress ran ahead to get help. Now all the could do was wait and hope for the best. As Po passed Tigress for the tenth time she put out her arm stoping him "If you don't stop pacing I promise you that Sengo won't be the only one needing medical attention."she threaten.

"I sorry." he said in a worryed voice "It's just I can't stand all this waiting around I feel so powerless. I just wish that there was something I could do to help" he continued.

The look on Tigress's face softened "there's nothing more you can do except wait and hope for the best " She said in a comforting voice.

Taking a deep breath Po said"I gess your right." glancing quickly at the door to the room Sengo was in he muttered "I gess we should head to the dinning hall."

Tigress nodded in agreement and began heading out the door.

As they walked towards the dinning hall Po saw a flash of movement in the corner of his eye.

Swinging around he scanned the area "did you just see that?" he asked

"See what?" Tigress queried turning her head to see what Po was looking at.

"I thought I saw something over by the wall. Probably nothing." Po answered before turning around and continuing towards the dinning hall.

"_Sengo. We're coming for you Sengo."_ a unearthly voice whispered. Sengo snapping out of his trance sat bolt upright "who's there?" he called. _"We're coming for you Sengo."_ the voice repeated

(hope you like this chapter I worked on it till 1:00am to get it finished. sorry I took so long tho I had a lot of assessments to finished.)


	5. Chapter 5

Home Is Where the Heart Is

Chapter 5

Whack! Sengo's eyes flew open. Startled, he rushed over to a nearby window to see what the noise had been. Letting out a sigh of relief, he smiled. It was just sparring practice. By the looks of things, Po must have screwed up because master Shifu was yelling at him. As he watched Viper and Crane spar, he tried to remember what had happened 3 days ago. He could remember being attacked and someone telling him to go to the Hall of Heroes when the moon was full, but he couldn't remember why or who. Shaking his head, he walked away from the window. Shifu had been kind enough to allow him to stay at the Jade place until he was fully healed, as long as he didn't disrupt their training of course.

Looking over at his clothes on the floor, he smiled slightly. Getting dressed used to be a second nature, but now it was a pain in the **, literally. How the others managed to get dressed without getting their tails stuck, he didn't know. With a sigh he began to perform the awkward process of getting dressed. Somewhere close to half an hour passed before Sengo emerged from his room, exiting the sleeping area. He went to see what master Shifu had the five and Po doing. Hearing noises coming from the training hall, he went there first, slipping through the partially closed door. He found Po using the practice dummy and the others on the course.

Approaching Master Shifu, he bowed.

"Good morning, Master Shifu," he said, quickly.

Shifu shook his head. "Sengo, it's midday," he pointed out before walking off.

"Why do I get the feeling that he doesn't like me?" Sengo thought out loud.

"He'll warm up to you given time. Besides, you did lose that letter you where meant to give to him."  
Po's voice told him between punches.

"You have a point," Sengo agreed, before sitting down and watching the five train.

As he watched Tigeress demolish one of the swinging maces, as Sengo had dubbed them, he got a sudden idea.

Standing up he rushed over to master Shifu.  
"Master Shifu, may I attempt the course, please?" he asked eagerly.

Shifu looked at him surprised. "Are you sure?" he responded.

Sengo nodded.

"Ok then," Shifu said, smiling. He clicked his finger and the five immediately stopped training and assembled behind him.

"When you're ready," he told Sengo.

"This will be classic," Mantis muttered as Sengo stepped toward the course.

Standing at the far end of the fire pit, Sengo spoke quietly to himself.

"Ok I can do this, I just have to focus."

Stepping out onto the pit, he dropped into a low crouch. Raising his right arm in front of his face, he began moving across it in a half crab walk. A jet of flame shot up in front of him forcing him to jump back. Another went off to his left, scorching his arm slightly and filling the arm with the sound of burning fur. Gritting his teeth in pain, he charged forward diving through the flame in front of him. He rolled as he hit the ground and leapt back to his feet.

The pain in his arm faded as the adrenaline flooded his veins. Moving fast across what remained of the pit, he leapt forward striking the arm of one of the spiked posts. Ducking under the arm as it swung back round, he moved forward. Another swung at his legs, forcing him to jump over it. It was shortly followed by one at knee height. Lifting his leg, he blocked it with his shin. One of the spikes on it went into his leg, causing it to start bleeding. Letting out a small grunt of pain, he lowered his leg, sadly failing to see the arm behind him. A sharp crack filled the air and Sengo fell to the ground.

"Ohh that's gotta hurt," Monkey said, cringing.

"Well, his first attempt was better then Po's," Crane pointed out.

"Hey, that was uncalled for," Po chimed in.

"But completely true," Mantis said agreeing with Monkey.

Sengo groaned, slowly standing up and limping out of the training course.  
"Remind me never to try that again," he said in a pained voice, as he joined them.

"That would be a good idea," Shifu said as he gestured to the others to continue their practice.

The rest of the day passed without much incident. As the sun began to set and the others headed off to the dining hall, Sengo walked outside. Something about the sun setting and the moon and stars coming out made him feel like he was back home on his property.

"Is it just me or is there something feel off about our guest?" Viper asked as they entered the dining hall.

"How so?" Monkey queried.

"It's like he from another planet. He barley speaks to any one and when he does he used words that I've never heard before." Viper explained.

"Well, he did say he was from a place far away. Maybe they talk different there." Po mention, thinking back to when they had found him.

"You have a point," Viper admitted before taking a seat.

Sengo watched as the full moon rose. He let out a sigh.

"Lets see what fate has in store for me," he muttered, as he went to the Hall of Heroes.

As he entered, a shadow on the roof moved and there was a soft thump behind him that caused him to turn around.

"Good you remembered," a voice from the shadows commented.

The voice sounded familiar but Sengo couldn't place where he'd heard it from.

"Sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

"My name is Shala and though we have met before, you wouldn't remember me," the voice said, stepping out of the shadows to reveal itself as the same leopard that had given the message to Sengo days ago.

Sengo's mind swirled. The person, "Shala" as they called themselves, felt familiar, as though they had met briefly in a moment of great danger. He couldn't recall when or where it had happened.

"Why can't.." he began.

"Remember?" Shala interrupted. "It's because of the blow to the head you sustained when the tiger bandits attacked you," she continued.

"Makes sense. Ok, I'll trust you for now. Why did you want to meet me here?" Sengo demanded.

Shala began to pace, thinking.

"I come from a place far away. Almost as far away as your home. Years ago, my home was attacked and burned to the ground and now I think the people who did it are after me." she explained, turning back to Sengo. "Please, you have to help me. I just want to be safe," she begged. The desperation in her voice was clear.

Sengo thought for a moment. "I can't help you. Not right now at least. I have big enough problems to deal with right now," he answered simply, before turning to leave.

"You can't go back. You can never go back," Shala called after him.

Sengo whirled around. "What do.." he began but no one was there. Bewildered, he headed off to where he slept.

As he walked in, he closed the door behind him and leaned against the corner wall. Sliding down it, he put his head in his hands. What had he done? He'd most likely just condemned a person to death. Why? Just so he could go home? Lifting up his head, he stared out the window at the night sky. He had to get home. Too much depended on it. He had made a promise years ago, to help every one who needed help, no matter what.


End file.
